Little Jacob
"Little" Jacob Hughes (born 1982, age 26) is a Caribbean arms dealer who lives in Dukes and sells Niko weapons out of the trunk of his car. He and Roman Bellic are good friends and he appears on cover-art for the game. Although presumably being Rastafarian (he never states so in-game), Little Jacob is a drug and arms dealer in Dukes who works for Real Badman and the Hillside Posse. Little Jacob is Badman's second-in-command and operates out of a pool hall called the Homebrew Cafe. He meets Niko Bellic through Roman, who has worked with Jacob in the past (possibly driving taxis to drug deals). Jacob and Niko work together temporarily for Real Badman dealing drugs and eliminating rival drug dealers. Storyline Little Jacob becomes close friends with Niko Bellic and aids him in many situations. Along with selling him discounted firearms, he also warns Niko of an ambush by Dimitri Rascalov and goes with him as backup, and eventually helps him escape the ambush. Little Jacob is also friends with Elizabeta Torres and joins Niko to oversee a cocaine deal with her. The two are eventually forced to turn evidence over to the government that leads to the eventual collapse of the Torres Cartel. Little Jacob later would aid Niko during the murder of a Russian terrorist, launching rockets out of a military helicopter in an attempt to bring down the fleeing chopper, a mission he enjoyed, calling it "some real spy shit". The bond between the two was so tight that both Little Jacob and Real Badman attended Roman Bellic's wedding. Following an attack on the wedding and depending on Niko's choices, Little Jacob would aid him in hunting down and murdering Jimmy Pegorino or Dimitri Rascalov on Happiness Island. This proves that Jacob is a true and reliable friend to Niko, being the only contacted friend to aid Niko in such a situation. Personality Jacob tends to be more culturally orientated than Real Badman, and friendly as well. Despite his occupation, Jacob retains a seemingly relaxed life in which he spends most of his time smoking Marijuana to "enlighten" himself, while listening to the cultured, and peaceful lyrics of Bob Marley. Although he never stated it in-game, his persona, and practices (excluding gun/drug sales) lead many to believe he is a Rastafarian. Little Jacob generally speaks in Patois, the native language of Jamaicans. Because of this, it is some times difficult for Niko to understand him, as well as the common player. Most likely because of his business, and friendly relationship with Real Badman, it is easy for him to understand Badman's occasionally incomprehensible variation of Patois. Jacob is often a translator for Niko when speaking to Badman. Special Ability When the player unlocks Little Jacob's status as a friend, Niko can call him and pay for several guns from his car in a secluded location. The best times to call for activities are between 1pm - 4am. Jacob owns a red Virgo sedan, and inside its trunk contains weapons for the player to purchase. He doesn't sell Rocket Launchers, Baseball Bats, or Desert Eagles. GTA IV Mission Appearances *Jamaican Heat *Concrete Jungle (Boss) *Shadow (Boss) *Russian Revolution *The Snow Storm *Paper Trail *Mr and Mrs Bellic (Deal & Revenge) *Out of Commission (Revenge) (Semi-Boss) *A Revenger's Tragedy (Deal) (Boss) Trivia * His full name is not revealed at any point in the storyline; it can only be found in the police database. * Little Jacob is voiced by Coolie Ranx. * He is 4 years younger than Niko. External Links gta4onlineguide.com - contains details on how to raise Little Jacob's like percentage Hughes, Jacob Hughes, Jacob